The failure of cardiovascular bioprostheses due to calcification is a major clinical problem. The derivative of a natural compound has been synthesized, reacted with glutaraldehyde-preserved tissue and prevents calcification in subcutaneous bovine pericardium implanted for 21 days in three-week old rats. The long-term efficacy of this compound is currently being investigated under different sponsorship. The objective of proposed research is to study structural analogs of this natural product which can react with residual aldehyde groups under physiological conditions and provide long-term anticalcification of heart valves. The specific aims of this proposal are: i) synthesis of structural analogs of natural compound, ii) determination of optimum binding conditions of these compounds to porcine heart valve, and iii) in vivo subcutane implant studies in young rats to assess the efficacy of the treatment. The long-term objective of this research is to develop a reagent treatment that will provide extended anticalcification properties to heart valve and other bio- or polymer- derived prostheses in humans.